


A Necessary Evil

by FIR_button



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Gangbang, M/M, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FIR_button/pseuds/FIR_button
Summary: A five course dish made of Jason Todd.





	1. 冷盘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 科波特喜欢吃干净的东西。

“嘘……嘘，现在，别哭了，好吗？” 科波特的语气是很轻柔的，和他本身的嗓音糅合在一起产生出一股奇异的，粗粝又尖锐的声音。

他带着手套的手指划过杰森的皮肤，小心地避开脏污的液体和破破烂烂的制服，最后来到杰森的脸颊。杰森似乎是听不到他，眼泪还在从眼角滑下来。科波特不得不狠狠扇了他一巴掌，才换来点反应。他这一巴掌落在那个新鲜烙印下的标记上，应当是痛到极致了，但杰森只抽搐了一下，像是被通电的尸体似的，他涣散的眼神渐渐集中起来，汇集在科波特脸上。说实话，那张脸算不上绝顶漂亮，科波特若是想找个男孩玩玩，也大抵不会瞧上他这样的。最好是金棕色的头发，像古希腊的美少年那样。而罗宾从小被街头生活打磨得棱角粗糙，神情里透着凶狠和倔强，像是巷尾窜出来的一只呲牙咧嘴的野狗。

至少一开始是这样的。

科波特像若不是凯恩玩坏了他，罗宾小子会不会更有趣。随即他摇了摇头，还是这个样子顺心些。他伸手拨弄了一下罗宾的阴茎，终于获得了一点像是活人的反应。

“不， 不要……” 杰森听起来很沙哑，他的一只眼睛还青肿着，嘴角裂开一个口子。

“鲍比，你在那傻站着干什么？”科波特在地上敲了敲伞尖，“等着我喂你吃屎吗？”

门口杵着的大个子愣了一下，连忙走过来，把台子上躺着的少年像麻袋一样扛在肩膀上，走去了隔壁。

科波特颇有些无聊地等着。薄薄的墙壁另一面传来有气无力的挣扎声，像是有谁要在浅浅的浴缸里淹死了。科波特见过他们是怎么做的，他们清洗他的方式像是坐在河边打衣服的妇女。男孩砰得被摔进浴缸里，办事的人从不操心他是否磕出了脑震荡，毕竟跟其他的比起来，脑震荡就好像三层翻糖蛋糕面前的一粒水果糖。水流哗哗地从水管里冲出来，冲掉干涸的血迹和精液，他们抓起他的头发，把他拎起来掉转个个儿，在他的一头黑发里打上泡沫，这是这件事里唯一温柔的一部分了，头发里的精液总是很难洗掉，在他们第一次发现这事儿的时候他们便学会了在科波特来之前尽量不要弄到头发上。

很快他被重新呈上来了。粗暴的搓洗弄得他浑身发红，皮肤又在冷水的冲刷下失去了温热。科波特换上了橡胶手套，在这样做的时候他一直审视着杰森，泪痕已经消失了，只剩下那双疲惫地撑着的眼睛，绝望地看着他。

杰森的屁股已经被使用得很松软了，他们都小心地注意不要玩死他，省得小丑因为他们搞坏了借来的玩具而犯疯病（不是说有哪一刻他不疯）。科波特插了两根手指进去，确认里面没有别人留下的脏东西，便遣散了周围的人。

“哦，拜托，高兴一点吧，难道我不是对你最好的人吗？”他拍了拍杰森的脸颊，“我应该留着你，我的鸟类收藏里正缺一只罗宾。”

科波特一边说这话，一边带上保险套操了进去。杰森被顶出一些哼哼唧唧的噪音，他的呼吸听起来有些杂音，不知道是哪个人弄坏了他的肺还是气管。

杰森的阴茎软软地趴在他的肚子上，一侧隐隐约约有个烟头的烫疤，科波特伸手把他的那玩意儿翻过来，好瞧个仔细，杰森想阻止他，被科波特又一个巴掌扇开。

“冷静点，甜心，”科波特不耐烦地说，他加快了挺腰的频率，同时低下头去仔细看那个被烟头烫了的地方。

似乎是被他顶到了哪里，杰森的嗓子里溢出一声几不可闻的呻吟，科波特颇为满意地笑起来，“这才像话。”

他点了点那个烫疤，意有所指地问道：“你记得是谁干的吗？”

“………蒂诺。”

“哦，他呀，他是个顶俊的小伙子，你不喜欢他？”

不管杰森是怎么想的，他的穴仍然是又湿又热，只要这点就足够让科波特满意了。杰森在被干的时候一刻也没有闭上眼睛，他就那么看着科波特，还有在他身下出入的阴茎，科波特对上他的注视，意识到这才是让他下身梆硬的原因。

科波特咧开嘴笑了笑，“蒂诺一定是喜欢你喜欢得紧了，你说我要不要多给他一次机会，叫他进来？”

说着他凑过去亲杰森的嘴。杰森似乎是被这举动吓到了，头一次激烈地挣扎起来，但他的肌肉大半丧失了力气，科波特拎起雨伞冲着他的侧腰猛抽过去，他就毫无还手之力了。

科波特掐着他的下巴，逼迫他张开嘴，凑过去含住了杰森的舌头。科波特一边亲他，下身也越发用力了，他空闲的那只手掐住杰森的膝弯，让他的左腿搭在自己后背上，方便他把一整根肥大的阴茎塞进去，他的肚子这会儿倒有点碍事，不过他还不至于为了这点小事去减肥。

杰森含糊的叫声从嗓子里钻出来充满了整个昏暗的房间，科波特愈发兴奋了，他松开杰森的下巴，转而掐上他的脖子。

“别那么害怕，我还要留着你自己玩呢，你说怎么样？把你从小丑这儿偷走？”

杰森的嗓子里发出“咔，咔”的声音，拳头有气无力地捶打着科波特掐住他的手。

“嘘……嘘……好孩子，嘘……”

科波特下身抽搐了两下，慢慢退了出来。他把保险套仍在杰森青紫的大腿上，提上了裤子。

杰森躺在台子上大口喘着气，科波特开门叫鲍比进来带走他，他挣扎了两下，最终安静下来，被扛在鲍比的肩膀上。他看着科波特，脸上没什么表情，门关上之前他用沙哑的嗓子问：”他会来吗？”

科波特回答他，“他不是来过吗？你忘记了？”

铁门砰得关上了，科波特听见门那边撕心裂肺的叫喊：“那不是他，他不是蝙蝠侠！”


	2. 焙烤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 凯恩喜欢五分熟。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 发生在冷盘之前

杰森睁开眼睛。他侧躺在柔软的床上，被褥是最普通的面料，有一点肥皂的气味。屋里没有窗户，只有门边的壁灯闪着微光，他说不准时间。杰森试着爬起来，可头疼得厉害，胸腔也不对劲，每呼吸一下都伴着疼痛，腿好像不是他自己的。

“躺下，你需要休息。”

杰森猛得抬头，是蝙蝠侠。虽然记不起发生了什么，但他下意识抱紧了眼前的人，脸埋在他的颈窝。

“你在这儿，你终于来了……”他听见自己说，他的手指抓住蝙蝠侠肩上的铠甲，用力到几乎疼痛。杰森深吸了一口气，呼吸间满是大蝙蝠怪身上的皮革味。

蝙蝠侠伸出手安抚地在他后背来回摩挲，“嗯，我在这儿。”

“我们在哪儿？”

“我的一个安全屋，你在这里很安全，杰森。”

“你从没告诉过我这个。”他环视了一圈这个过分简单的屋子，好奇布鲁斯在哪里藏着进出的机关。

“我有很多秘密。”

杰森听到这个轻哼了一声，轻捶了蝙蝠侠一下，“你确实有。”

“他们对你做了什么？”

杰森听到这个问题的时候有点愣神，他眨了眨眼睛，脑内的神经缓慢地传递着信号，“谁？”

“……小丑，还有其他人，他们伤害你了吗？”

他想起布鲁斯说的是什么意思了。

“不，没有，”他抱住布鲁斯的胳膊搂得更紧了，“就是一点小伤，没什么大不了的，只要他们还想从我这里得到什么，就不得不留我一条命。反正现在你来了，你在这儿，你救了我，老头子，不是吗？”

“他们想得到什么？”

“……你，”杰森几乎是痛苦地说，“他们想知道你是谁。”

“你告诉他们了？”

杰森无视了发痛的胸腔，从蝙蝠侠的怀里挣扎出来，愤怒地瞪着他，“你他妈在逗我吗？你觉得我会背叛你？”

“嘘，嘘，别那么激动，男孩。”蝙蝠侠轻抚他的脸颊，“如果你真的说了，也没有关系，你的生命对我来说更重要。”

杰森放松下来，再度缩进蝙蝠侠的怀里，闭着眼假寐。他的头还是疼得很厉害，脑后有根神经在突突地跳着，有一股不安的感觉藏在他脑海中的某处，但他现在只想好好地歇一歇。

“我绝对，绝对，不会背叛你。……………再说了，如果我真的说了，我对他们也没有利用的价值了，那样我只会死得更快。”

“看来我把你训练得挺聪明的。”

“别太得意了。”

“但是你喜欢，不是吗？” 

杰森缓缓睁开眼睛，有些迟疑地回答：“……对……是啊，我就喜欢你做个臭屁的混蛋时的样子。”

“怎么了，杰森？你听起来不太对？”蝙蝠侠的手找到他的脖子，轻柔地为他按摩。

杰森耸了耸肩，“没有，我就是有点累了。”

“我想躺下接着睡会儿。”他靠在蝙蝠侠肩头说。

“睡吧。”

“你为什么不脱了那身笨重的装备跟我一起躺一会儿呢？”

“我还有事。”

“拜托了，蝙蝠侠？”杰森带着诚挚的恳求的眼神看着他。

“你不用再叫我蝙蝠侠了，这里只有我们两个人。”

“我喜欢叫你蝙蝠侠，你忘了吗？”

“不……当然没有。”

“躺下吧，”杰森拍了拍身边的一点空位，“你也需要休息。”

“……好吧。”蝙蝠侠妥协了，但杰森在他侧身躺下之前拦住了他。

“脱掉，你穿这么多是想把我挤下床吗？”

“你为什么这么想让我脱光？”蝙蝠侠话里带着一种令人不安的性暗示。

“我没叫你脱光，但至少让你的盔甲给我腾腾地儿吧？”

“……好，听你的。”

杰森坐在床边，看着蝙蝠侠一件一件褪去自己的外壳，露出底下的皮肤来。

他还是很强壮，像印象里的那样，但是有哪里不对。

“那道疤去哪儿了？”杰森握住布鲁斯的右臂，翻过来，露出手臂内侧光滑的皮肤。

蝙蝠侠的眼神游移了一会儿，最终停在杰森的脸上：“……我用了去疤的药膏。”

杰森挑眉：“真的？”

“你不相信我？”

“我愿意相信你……”杰森缓缓地说，手指抚摸着那块皮肤，“但是你这里没有受过伤。”

他抬起头审视着蝙蝠侠：“你是谁？”

“你神经过敏了。” 蝙蝠侠突然一改之前犹犹豫豫的样子，又变得强硬起来。他的手掌压在杰森胸口，一把把他推倒在床上。

“你不是他，你是谁！”杰森疯狂地挣扎起来，但他的四肢奇异地不听使唤，再加上对方的力量太大了，没给他留下一点反抗的余地。

更让杰森惊恐的是，他开始撕开杰森的衣服。

下身冰凉的感觉让杰森彻底清醒过来，他找准机会猛击身上人的要害，让胸口的桎梏松动了一瞬，他趁机滚下床，冲着他怀疑是出口的那个机关跑过去，但那个假冒蝙蝠侠的怪物几乎是瞬移到了他眼前，掐住他的脖子把他甩到床上。

“听话，罗宾。”现在他的声音也有些扭曲变形了。

“离我远点！”杰森抬脚想踢开他的下巴，却被抓住了脚踝。

“蝙蝠侠”咬了一口杰森的小腿肚，留下一个渗血的牙印：“做个好男孩。”

“不，不，不，不，”杰森想反击，想逃走，但他什么都做不了，似乎他的身体已经不属于他自己了。他像个外来的灵魂寄宿在这具躯体里一样，只能冷眼旁观。

他看见“蝙蝠侠”分开他的双腿，然后有什么东西侵入了他的体内，巨大的，陌生的器官，闯进他的身体里，像是要将他撕裂一样，像是刀子插进他的腹腔里来回搅动着，他什么也做不了，只能被动地接受着这些感觉。

不，不要。

然后“蝙蝠侠”笑起来，他的大腿随着操弄的频率拍在杰森的臀部，啪，啪，啪，啪。

这个房间突然变得巨大了，下一秒又很狭窄，他失去了空间的概念，眼前的灯摇晃着，然后他注意到在动的是自己，“蝙蝠侠”将他的右腿扛在肩上，让他侧躺在床上，顶得他一晃一晃的。

拜托了，救救我，布鲁斯。

然后又一个“蝙蝠侠”出现了，这个矮一点，他把腥臭的阳具伸到杰森嘴边，戳开他的嘴唇，试图将那玩意儿塞进去。但杰森仅有的一点力气让他紧咬着牙，不过“蝙蝠侠”还是找到了办法。他捏住杰森的下颌骨猛得一掰，男孩的下巴就松松地垂了下来，听话地将嘴边的东西含了进去。那根东西的龟头顶到了他的喉咙，他反射性地干呕起来，胃液涌上来呛得他难以呼吸。

有很多个“蝙蝠侠”出现在他的身边，他们围着他，用那粗粝沙哑的嗓音叫他“杰森”，“罗宾”，“我的男孩”。

但他们当中没有一个让这一切停止下来。

在这漫长的刑期中的某一刻他的阴茎充血挺立起来，于是他们饶有趣味地蹂躏起那玩意儿来。杰森想要叫喊，喉咙里却发不出声音。

粘稠的液体从他嘴角淌下来，覆盖在他的皮肤上，他被翻转过来，身体已经完全的打开了，顺从地接受任何进入的物体。

“做得好，杰森。”

他听见蝙蝠侠说。


End file.
